The overall objective of this research is to determine whether measured variation in four loci in each of five genes coding for components of the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone (RAA) system predicts interindividual differences in blood pressure response to diuretic therapy in 300 hypertensive African Americans and in 300 hypertensive non-Hispanic whites.